ʟᴇs sᴇᴘᴛ ᴠᴇʀᴛᴜs ᴄᴀᴘɪᴛᴀʟᴇs
by CrispyKISS
Summary: Derek Hale avait tous planifié : La mort de son oncle allait lui permettre de devenir Alpha. Ainsi, il se créerait une meute, et deviendrait le plus puissant de tous les loups-garous. C'était sa destinée, après tout. Le juste revers des choses. Oui, Derek avait absolument tout prévu. Enfin presque. Version alternative, après 1x11.


**Ɗ**_**i**_**scl**_**a**_**im**_**e**_**r : **Ni Teen wolf, ni les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent, ils en sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs et je n'en tire aucun profit personnel.

ʀ_é_s**um**_**é**_ **:** Derek Hale avait tous planifié : La mort de son oncle allait lui permettre de devenir Alpha. Ainsi, il se créerait une meute, et deviendrait le plus puissant de tous les loups-garous. C'était sa destinée, après tout. Le juste revers des choses. Oui, Derek avait absolument tout prévu. Enfin presque.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction ayant comme thème Teen Wolf. Aussi, la première fois que j'a écris sur un couple homo, alors ne m'en voulez pas ^^. Je me suis imaginé une fiction où, non pas les Sept Péchés Capitaux rentraient en jeu, mais leurs inverses.. C'est toujours plus drôle. Sans compter que c'est Stiles, qui en payera les frais. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**ʟᴇs sᴇᴘᴛ ᴠᴇʀᴛᴜs ᴄᴀᴘɪᴛᴀʟᴇs**

_Le yin et le yang. _

« **Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour** »

Ça, c'était certain.

Et Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé que cette phrase puisse un jour franchir ses lèvres. Ce genre de phrases grotesques à deux francs six sous était réservé tout particulièrement à Scott, et à son habituel fatalisme. Néanmoins, pour sa défense, il semblait évident que cette journée était _pourrie_.

« **Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi** ! »

L'imposant loup-garou trônant sous ses pieds paraissait démuni, abattu. Son rêve de vengeance venait de s'évaporer sous ses yeux en moins d'une seconde.

_Pouf_, plus rien.

L'esprit tordu du jeune homme s'enflamma lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il possédait un avantage non négligeable vis-à-vis du loup. Et, il comptait bien s'en servir. _Peut-être. _

_« _**Plus vite on le fait, et plus vite on en termine. Allez**. » Aboya Derek, toujours à terre pour faute de forces.

Dans un soupir frustré, et un « **parle pour toi** » marmonné, le jeune Stilinski s'accroupi à sa hauteur, un genou posé à terre, et, c'est en réprimant une grimace de douleur et un haut le cœur de dégout, que Stiles s'écorcha la paume de la main à l'aide d'un éclat de verre brisé, avant de venir enlacer celle de Derek, elle aussi, préalablement entaillée.

Alors qu'ils mélangèrent leurs sangs, l'esprit hyperactif du garçon vagabonda hors du temps, dans l'espoir de trouver une explication à son invraisemblable situation.

Il était maintenant évident que cette journée était bel et bien pourrie.

_Affreusement_ pourrie.

* * *

Minuit, « _l'heure du crime _». Les envahissants ténèbres du crépuscule plongeaient Beacon Hills dans une profonde et absolue noirceur, si bien que le chant des cloches sonnèrent et retentirent à travers l'épais brouillard grisâtre, comme un puissant écho, faisant s'envoler les quelques corbeaux nichés aux creux de l'ancien cloché.

Un éclair, puis l'orage. Deux, trois véhicules passaient à alternance régulière à côté de quelques jeunes, éclairés par la simple lumière projetée par la foudre, l'écho de leurs rires résonnait dans la pénombre de la ville et venait, de temps à autre, perturber le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur Beacon Hills quelques heures auparavant.

Silence, qui, soit dit en passant, était plus qu'oppressant pour Stiles. Le jeune homme ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner, de long en large sur son matelas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il allait bientôt être minuit dix, et son père n'était toujours pas rentré de patrouille. Et à vrai dire, il commençait à flipper, mais genre grave flipper. Ça allait tourner en crise de nerf en moins de deux secondes.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe.

Ou du moins, qu'il occupe son esprit, puisqu'il imaginait déjà son père, ligoté à une chaise, avec un œil au beurre noir.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : l'ordinateur ou la télévision.

Son choix s'était d'abord porté sur l'ordinateur, puis son regard avait bifurqué vers la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il faisait extrêmement chaud, il était donc hors de question qu'il l'a referme. Aussi, à peine aurait-il allumé l'écran brillant, qu'une horde de moustiques se serait précipitée en quête de la source lumineuse.

Or, Stiles haïssait les moustiques.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, retrouver sa télé. Cependant rien ne semblait l'intéresser, que se soient des films, des séries ou des émissions de téléréalités.

Rien. _Nada_.

Alors il zappa, zappa, et zappa encore.

Son pouce ne semblait plus vouloir se décoller du bouton « Chaine + » de la télécommande, si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer ce sur quoi, il était tombé, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne totalement immobile.

Alors qu'en bruit de fond, on pouvait ouïr le reportage sur les invertébrés battre son plein « **L'étoile de mer adulte, peut atteindre jusqu'à un mètre de diamètre**.. », Stiles, lui, s'était endormi.

Allongé de tout son long et somnolant sur le canapé, la tête dépassant de l'accoudoir, et un pied reposant sur le tapis, Stiles sursauta vivement et s'étala au sol lourdement, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement.

A quatre pattes, ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants afin de s'habituer à la luminosité émanant de l'écran plasma, alors qu'une sombre silhouette s'en approcha.

« **Stiles ? Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure-ci ?** »

Stiles s'affaissa disgracieusement sur le parquet froid alors que son coude vint rejoindre la petite banquette en cuir. « 2 : 38 » était inscrit au centre de sa montre analogique.

Il était _crevé_.

Essuyant un mince filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres, il entreprit de se relever, et, difficilement, il vint retrouver son père toujours posté aux côtés du téléviseur numérique.

« **Je t'attendais** »

Attendri par l'attention porté par son fils, le Shérif le gratifia d'un petit sourire, avant de s'accrocher à son épaule, et de l'aider à gravir les escaliers les menant à sa chambre. Au seuil de la petite pièce illuminée par le reflet du clair de lune, il vit son fils trainer les pieds jusqu'à son lit, et de s'y étaler paresseusement. Ses mains vinrent se placer, dans un geste automatique, sous ses oreillers, et le Shérif Stilinski sut que son fils avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

« **Bonne nuit, fiston** » Avait-il murmuré, avant refermer la petite cloison doré.

* * *

« **BIP BIP BIP**… » Ce qui énervait le plus Stiles, après le vacarme strident que produisait un réveil, c'était lorsque le dit réveil, entrain de biper, nous ramène inévitablement à la réalité.

« **Stiles** » Entendit-il depuis le rez-de-chaussée « **Lèves-toi, sinon tu vas être en retard pour le lycée** »

Stiles était un garçon chanceux. Il avait un _radioréveil_, et un _père-radioréveil_. Et, alors qu'il était assis sur la bordure de son lit, il se mit à penser qu'il s'était « lever du pied _gauche_ » ce matin. Néanmoins, le premier pied qu'il avait mit à terre, avait été le _droit_.

_Bordel_, mais qui avait inventé cette expression à la con ?

Son humeur morose se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut que son père était déjà en uniforme, avec son arme bien en place. Devant le regard inquiet de son unique fils, le Shérif crut bon de l'informer des récents évènements.

« **Hier soir nous étions en filature, rien n'était à signaler, nous sommes donc rentrés. Cependant j'ai été appelé tôt ce matin, un corps à été découvert dans les bois, le crime à eut lieu il y a un peu plus de quatre heures de temps**. »

« **Autrement dit, aux environs de…3 heures ce matin**. » Le Shérif acquiesça gravement « **Le corps à été retrouvé où dans la forêt ?** »

« **Stiles…** » Avertit-il sévèrement.

« **P'pa, allez quoi, je ne vais pas aller faire un tour sur les lieux du crime, tu me connais…** » Devant le regard dubitatif de son père, Stiles prit un air vexé, qu'il perdit bien vite face au sourcil que venait de lever le Shérif « **Ok, très bien. Je te promets que je n'irai pas, ça te va ?** » C'est avec un peu de suspicion que le Shérif acquiesça. « **J'ai l'entrainement de Lacrosse après les cours de toute façon**. » Marmonna-t-il, terriblement désabusé que son père n'ai pas confiance en lui.

Le Shérif Stilinski s'apprêta à quitter la demeure, mais il glissa tout de même un « **Dans la propriété des Hale** » avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

« **Bordel, Scott t'es passé où, mec ? Je viens de passer chez toi à l'instant. Rappel moi, l'Alpha taré à une nouvelle fois fait parlé de lui**. »

Stiles, au volant de sa Jeep, se magnait pour ne pas arriver en retard en classe. Et l'horloge analogique indiquait déjà « 7 : 56 ». Il allait devoir appuyer sur le champignon. Et bien, même.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la Jeep crissa sur le bitume goudronné, quand à la va-vite, Stiles se gara face à son établissement scolaire, désert. Il se précipita hors de son véhicule, et manqua allégrement de trébucher et de s'étaler en se prenant les pieds dans le trottoir surélevé. Il replaça correctement son sac à dos sur ses épaules, et entreprit une course folle jusqu'au secrétariat de son lycée.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter l'obstination et la détermination d'un grand brun, ténébreux. Stiles se cogna douloureusement contre le mur qui lui servait de torse, et tomba à la renverse. Il inspecta son nez, mais aucune trace de sang n'y fut décelé. Depuis le sol couvert d'herbe, Stiles n'arrivait qu'à distinguer une minuscule et infime partie du visage du lycanthrope, et, d'après son point de vue purement objectif, ici, seul, et face au loup, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau.

« **Stiles** »

« **Derek** » Les deux hommes se toisaient. Du moins c'est-ce que Stiles s'imaginait, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'expression de Derek depuis sa place. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et, même s'il se servait de sa main comme d'une visière, il ne distinguait néanmoins pas plus le loup-garou. Et ce silence commençait fortement à l'agacer, pourquoi ne parlait-il pas à la fin ? « **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** » Aucune réponse. Et, Stiles se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas mort. Ou s'il jouait tout simplement à l'Homme-statue.

Cependant, il se redressa vivement lorsqu'une ombre, prodiguée par un nuage couvrant le soleil, laissa la possibilité d'entrevoir le visage du loup-garou. Ce dernier scrutait méchamment l'horizon, et ne prêtait aucune attention à Stiles. Cherchant du regard, ce qui pouvait bien déranger le loup d'une impassibilité habituelle, il reconnut bien vite Peter, les scrutant tout deux, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres.

Dans un pitoyable reflexe, Stiles se protégea derrière Derek quand l'Alpha apparut devant eux en une fraction de seconde. Ni une ni deux, il projeta le béta dans les airs et Derek manqua de déraciner l'arbre sur lequel il venait d'atterrir. L'humain jeta une œillade anxieuse vers l'homme à terre, puisqu'il ne daignait se relever, pour affronter son oncle d'Alpha taré. Son attention se reporta sur Peter, qui venait de faire un pas vers lui, et Stiles, inconsciemment, mais surtout par manque de courage, fit deux pas en arrière. Face à ce psychopathe de loup-garou, il crevait de peur. Et, par-dessus tout, il haïssait cela.

L'Alpha l'empoigna fermement à la gorge, et le plaqua si violement au sol que le jeune Stilinski, en eut le souffle haché. Peter inclina sans ménagement le visage de Stiles qu'il tenait encore d'une main, de façon à ce qu'il ait plus facilement accès à son attention, et, son souffle chaud près de son oreille, il lui susurra, d'une voix rauque mais menaçante : « Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter ». Et, dans un souffle, il disparu, laissant planer autour de lui le gout amer de cet avertissement.

« **Stiles** » Derek était à présent à ses côtés, parfaitement rétabli. Alors que Stiles contrastait à côté de lui, il avait l'impression d'être un ballon à moitié dégonflé. « **Viens. Je te ramène chez toi** »

« **J'ai cours, Derek**. »

« **Tu l'as entendu ? Il vient clairement de te menacer !** »

« **Ce n'était pas une menace, mais plutôt… une mise en garde**…» Eluda Stiles en reprenant le chemin du lycée, et laissant pantois le loup-garou derrière lui.

* * *

« **Quoi ?** » S'alarma Scott, en plein cour. S'attisant par la même occasion, le regard réprobateur du professeur de chimie, Monsieur Harris.

« Baisse d'un ton » S'affola Stiles à ses côtés en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui « **Derek voulait que je retourne chez moi, mais s'il voulait me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps déjà** »

« **C'est vrai, mais on est jamais trop prudent** » Scott recopia brièvement ce que Monsieur Harris venait d'écrire au tableau, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son meilleur ami « **Je me demande bien ce qu'il prévoit de faire et si jamais il…** »

« **DRIIIING** » La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cour retentit bruyamment, si bien que le loup-garou n'eut pas le temps de retenir son meilleur ami, partit dans une course effrénée jusqu'à la porte de la classe ébène. Scott vit Stiles ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter, et se retourner immédiatement vers Monsieur Harris, craie en main, debout devant le tableau.

C'est toujours lorsque tu t'apprêtes à quitter la salle de classe, que tu te souviens qu'aujourd'hui, tu as deux heures de ce même cours. _Toujours_.

« **Pressez de quittez le lycée, Monsieur Stilinski ?** »

« **Je ne vis que pour ça** »

« **Bien, alors pour faire durer le plaisir, vous allez rester deux heures de plus ici, ce soir** »

Stiles leva ses deux pouces en l'air, et se força à sourire, conquis, avant de retomber mollement sur sa chaise et d'appuyer négligemment la tête contre sa palliasse. Scott lui tapota deux, trois fois le dos, en guise de compatis avant de reprendre le fil du cours.

* * *

Quinze heures sonnait au cloché de la Vieille Eglise de Beacon Hills. Et Stiles remarqua alors que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait les cloches chanter depuis son lycée. Surement parce qu'à cette heure-ci le lycée était désert. Et que les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes.

_Bordel_.

Il était seulement Quinze heures.

Stiles vérifia à deux fois s'il ne rêvait pas, et jeta un œil paresseux sur la pendule accroché aux dessus du tableau vert. Celle-ci indiquait 14 heures 58.

_Le temps s'était figé ou quoi_ _?_

Même un rat mort s'éclatait plus que lui.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus.

Il priait le ciel afin…

Stiles s'arrêta soudainement de prier lorsqu'il distingua l'imposante silhouette du loup-garou Alpha le scruter intensément depuis le parking du lycée. Prit de panique, il manqua de tomber de sa chaise en cherchant son téléphone, attisant par le même occasion le regard suspicieux du professeur en face de lui. Stiles se renversa en arrière et s'étira nonchalamment, alors que le regard lourd de sens du professeur replongeait sur ses copies non corrigées. Le jeune homme en profita alors pour coller rapidement son Smartphone à son oreille, pendant que le numéro de Scott se composait automatiquement. Le plus terrifiant encore c'est que le loup-garou avait disparu. Vers l'entrée du lycée.

« **Scott !** » S'exclama Stiles le plus doucement possible

« **Mec, je te rappel plus tard, ok ?** »

« **Bip. Bip. Bip** » Stiles aimait vraiment Scott, c'était son meilleur ami, son frère. Il ferait tout pour lui. Cependant, à cet instant, Stiles ressentait une folle envie de meurtre à l'encontre de son « frère ».

Enfin, s'il survivait lui-même. _Bien entendu_.

« **Monsieur Harris, serait-il possible qu'on écourte cette heure de colle ? On a qu'à la reporter Lundi prochain à la même heure ?** » Tous sourire Stiles avait déjà enfilé son sac à dos « **Hein ?** »

« **Non** »

C'était un de ses « non » catégoriques et non-réfutables. _Bien. Parfait_. Ils allaient mourir tout les deux, dans ce lycée miteux. En plus de ça, il n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux vers lui ! _Mais quel impoli !_

Stiles rangea sa fierté au fond d'un tiroir imaginaire, et fit appel au seul être capable de l'aider en de pareille situation. _Derek_.

Derek qui était sur répondeur.

Ou qui ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre.

Stiles couina un instant en réprimant le flot d'injure qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres, d'une seconde à l'autre. Au lieu de ça, il quémanda simplement l'autorisation de se rendre aux toilettes.

Autorisation qui lui fut accordée. _Heureusement_.

* * *

Stiles marchait encore et toujours. Plus vite à chaque seconde. Il courrait même à présent. Par ailleurs, les grognements qu'il entendait derrière lui, dissuadaient de s'arrêter.

_Bordel_. Que cette journée pouvait être pourrie.

Alors qu'il croyait sa fin arrivée, Stiles distingua la forme de la porte du Laboratoire de Chimie se dessiner devant ses yeux. Il s'y précipita et s'y enferma à double tour.

« **Ok, Stiles. Lydia l'a déjà fait. Tu l'as vu faire**. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il préparait une « bombe » remplit d'aconit tue-loup.

De bruyant grognements lui parvint depuis le couloir, et, la curiosité l'emportant sur la raison, il s'approcha , à pas de loup, de la bais-vitrée.

Derek Hale, griffes et crocs dehors, s'était paré pour l'_attaque_.

Bien qu'il soit salement amoché : Un mince filet de sang coulant le long de son nez vint rejoindre ses lèvres ensanglantées alors qu'une magistrale égratignure trônait le haut de son crâne. Sa jambe, profondément entaillée, l'empêchait de courir à sa guise. Aussi, sa défense et ses attaques ne furent qu'approximatif. En bref, face à son psychopathe d'oncle alpha, il était mal en point…

_Et Stiles haïssait cela. _

Un crissement de pneus lui fit perdre ses repères, et, intérieurement, le loup-garou maudit ses fauteurs de troubles. Un 4x4 noir se distingua à travers les arbres entourant le parking, et, ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il vit aussitôt, Allison ainsi que Scott, en sortir, munit tout deux d'attirail de guerre. Et, Stiles, profitant du moment d'inattention des deux loups sorti de sa cachette en brandissant fièrement un Erlenmeyer, agrippé fermement entre ses doigts. Derek pencha un instant la tête de côté et se mit à détailler activement et consciencieusement le récipient. La petite fiole semblait remplie d'un liquide épais ambré, mélangée à ce qu'il ressemblait être de l'ac…

_Pause. Stop. Rembobine_.

Bordel ! Mais que fout-il avec un Erlenmeyer ?

Interrompu dans ses songes par un cri aigu provenant de l'Alpha, Derek reprit aussitôt le fil des évènements. Et, instinctivement, dans un geste protecteur, il se plaça devant Stiles – et accessoirement devant Allison et Scott qui venaient de les rejoindre. La fiole, interceptée par son oncle quelques instants plus tôt, explosa pour son plus grand désarroi, quand une des flèches mortelles de la fille Argent entra en contact avec le récipient transparent.

Profitant du soulagement et de la soudaine tranquillité régnant en maître dans le sombre couloir, le loup-garou beta se plaça discrètement au dessus du corps calciné qui fut jadis, celui de son oncle, et, un genoux appuyé contre le sol carrelé, il scrutait rageusement l'Alpha reposant à ses pieds.

Derek ressentait chacun des regards posés sur lui, sans même les apercevoir. Néanmoins, aucun n'égalait celui de Stiles. – Le sien était brulant et lourd de sens : il semblait le supplier silencieusement de s'éloigner, de faire n'importe quoi d'autre que rester là, toutes griffes dehors, près à découper en lambeaux, le dernier membre de sa famille.

Seulement, inconsciemment, son esprit vagabonda hors du temps, et l'image de Laura, sa défunte sœur, s'imposa à lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Sa longue et douce chevelure de jais peinte de sang, ses yeux verts grands ouverts semblant lui demander pardon, son corps torturé et découpé…

_S'en fut trop. _

D'un coup de griffes bien aiguisées, Derek lacéra aisément la gorge calcinée de son aîné.

Il ouï distinctement un râle douloureux et impuissant franchir la gorge de Scott, sous l'effet de la surprise. La malédiction de la pleine lune n'est abrogeable que lorsque le créateur s'éteint entre les mains du maudit. Aussi, à présent, la malédiction de Scott allait être éternelle. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

Distinctement, alors qu'il se retournait pour apercevoir, de ses yeux rougeoyants, Scott, démuni de toutes émotions, il annonça, sans aucun scrupule « **Je suis l'Alpha, maintenant** », avant de s'écrouler au sol brusquement.

* * *

« **Qu'est-ce que…Pourquoi j'ai..** » Derek essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser mais son corps semblait encastré au sol du lycée.

« **Laisse tombé, t'y arriveras pas.** » Soupira lourdement Stiles en s'appuyant contre le mur lui faisant face.

« **Stiles..** » Menaça le loup pour qu'il continu sur sa lancée, ou qu'il ne se taise à jamais.

« **J'ai lu ça, quand j'ai fait des recherches, ok ?** » Stiles se laissa glisser contre le mur, afin de s'assoir au sol «** C'est rare, mais il y arrive que des loups-garous Béta ne soient pas apte à être Alpha** »

« **C'est encensé !** » Explosa Derek, sous le coup de la panique « **Comment ça « ne soit pas apte » ? Explique !** »

« **Et bien, le synonyme d'Alpha n'est pas que le Pouvoir. Il y a aussi le Courage, la Modestie, la Fidélité, la Simplicité, la Modération, le Partage ou encore la Patience. Qualités que doit réunir l'élu Alpha.** »

« **T'es entrain de me dire que je ne pourrai jamais être Alpha ? C'est bien ça ?** » S'exaspéra Derek.

« **Je n'ai jamais dis ça**. » Stiles s'amusait de cette situation, étant donné que la suite des évènements n'allait pas être rose bonbon. « **Ta partie loup-garou regorge de péchés capitaux, il va donc falloir que tu les domptes, pour cela il te suffit de laisser ton côté humain prendre le dessus pour les intercepter et laisser entrevoir tes vertus capitales.** » Derek acquiesça plus concentré que jamais, et pour une fois dans tout sa vie, il laissait Stiles parler « **Tu vas devoir passer une série de test, plus dur les uns que les autres, ainsi qu'affronter tes démons du passé, es-tu prêts pour cela, Derek ?** »

« **Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêts**. » Déclara-t-il, sûr de lui « **Que faut-il que je fasse ?** »

« **Quelqu'un doit t'accompagner et te guider dans une sorte de voyage intérieur. Des volontaires ?** » Stiles lança un regard appuyé à Scott.

« **Mec, je ne peux pas, je dois protéger Allison, et maintenant que ses parents savent pour moi, il faut que je sois sur mes gardes et..** »

« **Stiles, c'est toi qui viens.** »

« **Quoi ? Non ! mais..** » Même à terre, Derek demeurait effrayant. _Bordel_. Dans un soupire résigné, Stiles acquiesça à contrecœur «** Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour** ».

* * *

**Dois-je continuer ? Cette version alternative vous plait-elle ? N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, si ce n'est pas clair =) **


End file.
